


walkin' in time

by yugyeomate



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, but he doesn't show to his favorite hyung, kinda like a song au?, minho is a crybaby, shotout to tbz, so is jisung, there's a lot of fluffy so don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugyeomate/pseuds/yugyeomate
Summary: where minho and jisung met each other one day and became neighbourhood best friends. sure they had their own problems, but they managed to be each other strength and made a lot of memories together.





	1. winter.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first work, i hope you guys like it!!! this was supposed to be like short, just one chapter but my brain and heart wanted more so i decided to do a 'long' one. the chapters will be short i guess....  
> i actually made this to my best friend, it's been two years today that we met.  
> and english isn't my first langague, sorry for any mistakes!  
> belle, i hope you like it!!

_the first time they saw each other was in the winter of 2009._

jisung was 9 and minho was 11.

while jisung was trying to build a snowman by himself, minho was having a snowball fight with his brother.

no sooner did they start making the snowballs than they heard a quietly crying coming from the tiny brunette boy and his half built snowman.

then they stopped what they were about to do and ran to the boy. they asked 'why are you crying? you shouldn't be crying' then he answered 'i can't build a snowman by myself' and sobbed even harder

minho helped him to get up and patted his shoulders saying that they would be helping him but only if he stopped crying. then little jisung asked 'really? will you two help me?' with glimmering eyes and puffed face.

then minho and felix said in unison 'yes, we will' and jisung clapped in excitement and hugged both thanking them for that.

the three built a snowman as soon as a blink of an eye. they were using a carrot as a nose, tree branches as arms and jisung was taking off his scarf to put on the snowman, but minho was faster. jisung looked at him. 'you will get a cold if you take it off' minho said giving a soft smile. so jisung said 'so will you. here, share with me'. he shook his head and politely thanked saying he was fine, even though he was freezing cold.

despite all the fun, it was getting late and they had to part ways. jisung hugged felix and then minho. 'i hope i'll get to meet you next time' jisung said showing a missing tooth grin, which minho answered 'we will sure meet again.'

_minho has never felt so warm and happy in a winter before._


	2. promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll keep updating you about their ages. each chapter will happen yearly. so jisung now is 10 and minho 12.

_in the next autumn, they got even closer._

 

minho had just gotten home from school when he saw jisung riding a skate through the window and decided to talk to him.

 

jisung saw him, stopped in front of the door stairs and asked 'hi minho hyung. do you wanna join me?' but minho refused saying 'i don't know how to ride a skate'.

 

jisung's mouth slowly formed an 'o' expressing his shock after hearing his words. 'you don't know how to ride a skate?' jisung asked recomposing himself, 'don't worry, i can teach you if you want' showing a soft smile.

 

minho was unsure about that but then he looked back and whispered 'meet me in the park at 03:25pm'. jisung didn't question and nodded answering he would be waiting for him there.

 

minho wasn't the one who was willing to dig into new activities especially knowing he could get hurt.

 

however, one thing was true: minho was willing to take risks as long as he had jisung by his side. and the younger promised to take care of his friend.

 

they were both on time. jisung first started with the basics and taught minho how to balance himself on the skate. once he had found his balance, he could start riding it.

 

his first attempts weren't good. almost all the time, jisung had a hand on minho's back and the other one was holding his hand, giving him support. 'you should try doing it alone' jisung looked at minho. 'i know you can do it, hyung!' jisung smiled giving a thumbs up.

 

minho didn't like the idea but he settled on trying it by himself. he stepped on the skate and found his balance. he breathed. he told himself 'minho, you can do it. you just have to be brave'. he breathed again and then decided to ride. he was doing quite well, but he didn't see the rock standing on the way.

 

before he could even think, there he was sitting on the ground, a bruised knee and flowing tears running down his face.

 

jisung ran to him and asked 'are you ok? please don't cry. i'm sorry i let you alone. let me take care of this, will you?' minho just nodded and sobbed while seeing jisung running to his house and coming back with an aid kit.

 

before he could start, the younger held minho's hand and said 'i'll try my best not to hurt, okay? trust me this time.'

 

he got a gauze pad and was about to clean the bruised but minho held his wrist. they looked into each other's eyes and minho said 'fine. please be careful'. and then he started to clean and poor minho winced in pain at first.

 

but just like jisung said, he would take care in order to make it hurt less and it actually didn't hurt, minho was just scared.

 

while he was looking after him, minho started to pay attention to every detail about jisung.

 

the way he bit his lower lip and puffed his cheeks while concentrating. the way the breeze was touching his hair. and the way minho felt nothing but happy inside knowing he had someone like jisung to take care of him.

 

'finished!' said jisung. he helped minho get up and the older asked 'how did you know to do all of this?' getting a answer from the younger 'my mom is a doctor and i've already seen her doing this before. i just learned in case me or someone got hurt so i could help'

 

minho thanked for the kindness and said he was feeling a hundred times better then. 'oh, i got an idea!' jisung exclaimed. 'although you're injured we still can play with the fallen autumn leaves' minho nodded excitedly and smiled.

 

jisung did everything to make minho laugh and forget about his bruised knee. he threw his body onto a pile of fallen autumn leaves. he threw the leaves to the air. meanwhile minho was sitting on the ground laughing until his belly hurt.

 

_and that's how they spent the end of their day, sharing laughs and giggles together._


	3. count on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like i said in the last chapter, i'll keep you updated about their ages. jisung is 11 and minho is 13.
> 
> i recommend you read this one while listening to cout on me by bruno mars <3
> 
> hope you like it!!!

_jisung was already enjoying his vacation, but not the way he wanted. he hasn't seen minho yet and him was all the boy could think of._

 

instead of waiting for him to appear, he decided to play by himself and enjoy the day with his mom who thankfully got back earlier from work.

 

late night after dinner, jisung went upstairs with his blanket, opened up the balcony's door and sit on a chair to watch the night sky. he wondered how huge the universe was and that human race wasn't even close to discover all the secrets that existed in the space. he loved the space, the moon, the sky, but mainly constellations. they reminded him of his best friend felix and his freckles.

 

but jisung knew that this was only his mind trying to trick him. he knew that he couldn't stop thinking about felix's brother. he said to himself 'stop thinking about him, jisung. he will show up any time soon'

 

then he made up his mind on going to sleep, it was getting late and he had enough of stargazing that day. when he was standing up, he spotted a little figure on the door stairs. could it be who he was thinking of?

 

he closed the balcony's door, tiptoed downstairs and quietly opened the front door. he did that just to find the boy crying with his head on his knees.

 

he ran to the boy and sat by his side. he asked the older 'is everyhting okay?' which the other answered inaudibly a 'no'

  
  
jisung started rubbing minho's back and said 'don't cry. you can count on me if you need someone to talk. but please stop crying'

 

minho stopped crying slowly. minho was an almost grown up now. he knew what had just happened. so minho told him. he told how he heard his parents screaming at each other. he told him how he heard every single word said and how they broke his brother's and his own hearts. he told how he hugged felix, who couldn't stop letting tears falling down, in their bedroom and said that everything was going to be all right.

 

lastly, he told him how scared he was. scared of rejection again. scared of loneliness.

 

_but felix knew how insecure he was about this issue and told him that he would never let that happen to him again. and jisung reassured the same._


	4. hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost forgot to post today...  
> jisung is 12 and minho is 14  
> here's hold on by shawn mendes that i recommend you for this chapter
> 
> it helped me a lot to write. and it is short again...sorry  
> hope you like ittt

_when they met each other in the next year, they wasn't expecting to see each other's weaknesses again._

 

yet, both of them were happily talking about their dreams. jisung wanted to follow the musical career, meanwhile minho wanted to become a professional dancer and that's why he started to take dance classes.

 

suddenly, minho was crying and shaking. jisung hugged him and asked 'what happened?'

 

minho broke the hug and wiped his tears 'since what happened last year, i'm afraid of disappointing my parents. i know they can't choose what i wanna be, but i'm so afraid of failing, jisung. i don't wanna be a failure. i don't wanna be rejected again. i don't wanna be alone. i don't wanna be away from felix, nor my parents, nor you. i feel so happy in this environment. i don't wanna be kicked out again' and he bursted into tears again.

 

jisung had been listening to his words and carefully thinking of what to say.

 

'hyung, look into my eyes' they locked eyes.

 

'i'm so sorry. i don't know what you're going through. and i wish i could help, i really wish. but you don't have to be scared. they are your parents, and even if they don't accept your dream....it is yours, you know? it shouldn't stop you pursuing it. i know you won't believe me right now, but they will accept it. and life won't slow down, no matter what you do. so you've just gotta hold on. all we can do is hold on. just hold on for me. hold on for you'

 

minho did what he wanted to do since the younger started speaking.

 

he embraced him in a tight hug.

 

'thank you. thank you for being there for me. i will never be able to repay you. thank you so much' jisung simply said 'it's okay, hyung, you don't have to repay. just promise you won't let anyone destroy your dreams'

 

_that night they promised to never let go of their dreams and most important, they promised to never let go of each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i used the lyrics in this dialogue, please don't judge me lol


	5. right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update :( i just couldn't finish this one and actually it's not the way i wanted but i tried my best. and jisung is 13 and minho is 15 awwnnn he's finally entering high school!! btw, i'm following brazil's school system and people usually enter high school at 15, 16.  
> i recommend right now by 1d for today's chapter!  
> hope you enjoyy

_in the next winter, they didn't meet each other._

 

minho went with his family to drop in on some parents in australia.

 

he was excited to meet his family there and was looking forward to visiting the city. he knew he was going to stay there for like a month and had enough time to go everywhere he wanted.

 

meanwhile jisung went with his mom to new york.

 

little jisung had been dreaming about this since he was a 5-year-old singing his heart out 'empire state of mind' in his room with his mom.

 

he wanted to be a well-known and international singer. just like his mother dreamed, but couldn't make it true due to her parents' pressure to become a doctor. he could tell that she wasn't totally happy with it, but she learned to love her job. even if it wasn't the way she wished, she could still save people lives.

 

jisung was one of the luckiest kids that didn't received bad comments or a 'no' when he told his mom his dream was to follow the musical field. instead she hugged him so tight that he couldn't properly breathe. that day had become a precious moment between them.

 

on the other hand, minho wasn't sure if his parents would like his decision, but he promised jisung not to think about that now and only focus on the positive things.

 

minho found himself amused when he and his family visited the sydney opera house. he imagined if one day he could perform on such a big place like that. or even perform at the madison square garden. be known as one of the best dancers worldwide.

 

but he knew that to get at this point, he would have to work really hard. he started thinking about failing, about disappointing his parents and then he heard a familiar voice on his head 'just promise you won't let anyone destroy your dreams'. jisung was right. he couldn't let anyone destroy his dreams. not even his parents. not even himself.

 

han jisung. deep inside minho missed him so much. they wouldn't be seeing each other this winter. he wishes he were there with him, exploring the city, stargazing with him, having fun with him. he has only missed someone like that when felix was sick and had to stay at the hospital.

 

sadly, there was nothing he could do about it. he tried not to feel it, yet he was wondering if the younger felt the same.

 

and in fact, jisung was standing in front of madison square garden, almost crying of happiness and imagining minho with him.

 

wishing he could feel minho's heart racing like crazy just like his.

wishing they could be enjoying that moment together.

 

how much jisung missed minho he wasn't able to measure. the only person he missed like that was his father.

 

however, it was a different kind of missing.

 

of course he missed his father, although he abandoned him when he was only 8. missing minho was at the same time both stressing and good, as strangely it might sound. every time he thought about the older, his heart would race to only after he remembered that they were apart.

 

and the worst part: minho probably didn't feel the same as he did.

 

_or maybe did he?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if there are some thing unclear for you guys, but you'll eventually find out soon


End file.
